1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golf club bags. The invention relates more particularly, but not exclusively, to an improvement to a golf club bag adapted to be carried by a motorized vehicle commonly referred to as golf cart.
2. Background and Material Information
The function of a golf bag is to gather a series of golf clubs and make them available to the player, so that the latter can select the most adapted club for each stroke.
In view of the substantial weight of a bag containing a complete set of clubs and the magnitude of the distance to be covered, golfers have widely utilized motorized vehicles over the past few years. In addition, this carrying or transportation means has enabled golf to become, or remain, accessible to a greater number of people.
The golf bag is generally arranged in a vertical position and on a platform of the cart that is slightly raised with respect to the ground. Generally, the bag is properly held in place on the cart by means of straps, i.e., preferably on a lateral side of the bag, in order to maintain access to pockets or various compartments containing accessories such as balls, tees, towels, etc. Consequently, the clubs are not readily accessible, because it is necessary to lift them over a certain height to retrieve them. Moreover, the clubs often get mixed up in the bag, some of them being moved to the least accessible side, which renders the selection difficult for the player whose attention must be entirely focused on the game.
In particular, the putter is the club that is statistically mostly used in a golf game, since it is generally selected to hole out. Generally, this club 's also the shortest in the series and is, therefore, the most difficult to find among the other clubs (irons, woods, . . . ) in the bag, and to retrieve therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,531 relates to a bag shapes so as to be used on a golf cart, which includes a bag head whose edge has a slope which makes it easy to see and extract the clubs. However, this presentation is not completely satisfactory and it forces the player to be strict when storing these clubs. In addition, the putter appears to be placed in the midst of other clubs without any specific distinctive arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,475, issued in 1924, relates to a construction of a portable golf bag which includes two compartments completely separated along the entire length of the bag to separate the wooden clubs from the iron clubs, the iron clubs being capable of damaging the connection of the wooden club heads. It is obvious that this is no longer a present-day problem and that the construction of a bag double structure is expensive, weighs down the bag and does not satisfactorily address the problem of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,915,889 is related to a bag including a single separation flexible strip to isolate the woods from the irons, and does not either constitute a good solution to the problem which the present invention proposes to resolve.